


Guardian Angel-side stories

by orphan_account



Series: Guardian Angels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot side stories to the Guardian Angel-verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel-side stories

Mary was crying.

So was Joseph.

Gabriel _hated_ it when either of them cried.

He hated it when humans cried period.

He hated it because he knew he couldn’t make it stop. Okay sure he could technically take away their ability to cry with a snap of his fingers, but that wouldn’t solve anything. That wouldn’t take away the dread, the anguish, the grief and sorrow that both humans were feeling.

Gabriel could try anything and it wouldn’t make a difference. He could hold them both as close as he could, golden wings wrapped around them tight, and say a million times about how it was all going to be okay. About how he was going to be back and how when it was over he’d be in a better place and they’d eventually get to see him again.

It wouldn’t matter.

It wouldn’t stop the tears.

It didn’t change the fact that they were still going to lose him.

What was more, Gabriel knew how he could make the tears stop. All it would take was a simple snap of his fingers, and everything would be okay. It would be over and there would be no more tears because they’d be safe and happy again.

But he _couldn’t._

He couldn’t because that wasn’t the plan.

All he could to was hold them tight, wrapped up in his wings as they let out their sorrow at the prospect of morning…when their son, the Lamb of God, Jesus, would be crucified.

And that’s why Gabriel hated the tears. That’s why he _hated_ it when humans cried.

Because when they cried, it made him feel _helpless._


End file.
